


An (un)forgettable event

by Tara1517



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BNHA sort of crossover, Conventions, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Secret Santa, Smut, a bit of it not too much lol, ereri, it's mentioned - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara1517/pseuds/Tara1517
Summary: “Eren, no.”“But Levi...You really did promise me you’d do it.”





	An (un)forgettable event

**Author's Note:**

> That is a little gift that I wrote for Secret santa and it is accompanied by this beautiful fanart https://78.media.tumblr.com/e05c26e263fdfb1ed6061a8c0c5c9b1c/tumblr_p51chkM4gu1rtlx75o1_r1_1280.png  
> Her tumblr is @nekoumyu Go give her some love! 
> 
>  
> 
> This work is for @ua-1a on tumblr. Hope you like it love! So sorry for the delay. It's partly my fault. *hides in shame* I'm just gonna leave.

 

The loud banging of the front door as it is pushed open is what disturbs Levi from his peaceful slumber. 

 

“I’m home!” Eren’s voice follows after, boisterous and without a care in the world.

He jolts upright inside the bathtub, water spilling down the tiles, hands gripping the edges tightly as he tries to ascertain his whereabouts in the strange state between sleep and wakefulness. He should be in his bed. That’s where normal people sleep right? But that definitely is not his bed. It’s too...wet and uncomfortable. He remembers having gotten back from work a little after two o’clock, feeling terribly sore from sitting in a chair for hours straight, then drawing a bath to relieve some pent up stress and then- nothing else. He must have being so tired that he fell asleep inside the bathtub. He  _ did  _ pull an all-nighter at the hospital the other day and he is only with a couple of hours sleep that he took during his break so it doesn’t really surprise Levi that he fell asleep in the most unconventional place.

 

His blurry mind starts to clear off, starting to work properly and he rises out of the bathtub, droplets of water running down his shivering body. The water has gone lukewarm around him and the flat is a fucking freezer. He apparently forgot to turn on the heating as well. 

 

He grabs for his robe where it’s hanged behind the bathroom door, then slips his feet into the cotton slippers that await him in the corner. He shakes his head, wet strands of hair creating a sort of like waterfall around him and he rubs them with a white towel. He stands before the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror, hands lowered down. He takes in the dark circles under his eyes, the dryness of his lips. His hair is already past his ears, almost reaching his chin. He runs a hand through them, ruffling them. He is in immediate need of a haircut. A subtle notice of stubble is also there, reminding him that he has to shave as well. Levi scratches his chin, frowning at the stiff, short hairs. He spots a few grey ones but he ignores them. It’s not like they’re going to go away even if he glares enough at them.

 

He’s been so focused on work these past few weeks that he had little to no time to take a break and care for himself. He usually takes care of his appearance, trying to freshen up a bit by taking a thoroughly hot bath, but he has had overly a pretty hectic schedule. Let that a patient died on his shift two days before. You could say he’s used to these sort of outcomes by now, but as many years as he’s done this job, he can never truly come to terms with the feeling of dreadfulness. Of regrets and vain thoughts of what if.

 

At least tomorrow it’s his day off. That doesn’t make the situation any better but it’s something to look up for. 

 

He leaves the bathroom in search of Eren. He could really succumb to his comfort right now. A gentle humming reverberates from the kitchen, sounding oddly enough like _‘What a girl wants’._ Levi does not even troubles himself with trying to figure out the context behind. He learned to deal with Eren’s crazy mood years ago. He turns around the corner, heading to the kitchen and finds him there, sitting on the island in the middle of the room.There’s a questionable amount of envelopes and papers laid out before him, covering the entire surface of the table and he’s studying them meticulously. 

“Welcome back.”

 

Eren looks up at him and the way his face lights up makes Levi’s tiredness a little bit easier to deal with.

“Hi. I thought you’d still be at work when you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah, I was in -ah rather ...  _ compromising _ situation.”

 

Eren grins. “Hope it wasn’t bad.” 

“I managed.” Levi moves over to him wordlessly and Eren reaches up to lay a kiss on his cheek. He chuckles against his skin before drawing away.

“Your stubble tickles me.” He runs a finger over Levi’s jaw, moving it down the column of his neck and then hooks it in the opening of his robe, resting it there. 

“Don’t remind me.”

“I kind of like it.” Levi gives him a blunt look. “I wonder how it’d feel if you rubbed it over my thighs. I’ve heard it feels  _ good.” _

_ “ _ You can’t be serious.”

“Don’t you want to make me feel good Levi?” Eren asks, feigning sadness, gaze lowered in a defeated manner. 

“Yes, but not with my  _ beard.  _ We can’t try every fucking thing you happen to stumble upon on the internet.” He rubs at his eyes, murmuring. “Young people these days...”

“My sources  _ are  _ valid. And I’m not  _ that _ young.” 

 

“I won’t even bother to have this conversation with you.” He says dismissively, mouth twitching up as Eren’s lips form into a lovely pout.

“You’re so mean.” He says so but with no actual irritation behind, rather a playful, familiar tone that has gradually developed between them throughout the years they’ve been together. 

As Eren turns back to rummaging through the papers, Levi takes a seat next to him, legs looping around his own. He rests his chin on his palm, watching with mild interest Eren’s work. 

“How was class today?” he inquires after a while.

“Boring. We studied Developmental Psychology.”  

“Hm, quite a productive day you had then.”

“ _ Please _ , no one can be productive in Mr. Collins’ class. The old man can barely stand, let alone teach. He spits when he talks. All the front seats are vacant in his lecture.” He crumbles a few old bills in his fist, throwing them in the trash with a perfect shot. “Gosh, Levi how many years have you had to check your mail before I moved in here? Months? Years? Centuries?” 

Levi chooses to ignore his comment. He simply doesn’t bother with this stuff. If there is something important it goes straight to his email. “What are you even looking for?” 

“The package I had ordered is due today but there was nothing outside when I came and I can’t seem to find any sort of notice letter from the company either.”

“Oh.” Levi gets up and goes to retrieve the big wrapped box he had found outside their doorstep when he had arrived. “You mean this one?”

“What- Oh yes!” Eren leaps joyfully from his seat, hopping over to him and grabbing the package out of his hands. He throws it on top of the hundreds of papers with a soft ‘thump’, and Levi can see in the evening light falling through the windows dust rising out from under it that has him wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

Eren opens the box with eager, excited moves, as if someone’s going to appear out of the blue and steal it away. 

“Oh my God!” He exclaims once he manages to tear it apart.

“What is it?” Levi asks out of pure curiosity. 

“The costumes for the convention. This is going to look so awesome.”

Levi frowns. “For the what?”

“For the  _ convention. _ It’s tomorrow. Remember?”

“Not quite to be honest.”

Eren stares at him expectantly, waiting for him to somehow conjure a memory but Levi’s mind is empty for the most part. These few weeks had definitely taken a toll on him. Eren shoves his face in his hands and groans in despair. 

_ Costumes. That does ring a bell.  _ He thinks for a moment, hard in concentration before- 

_ No.  _ His eyes widen. He eyes the contents of the box that are now resting on the table, as if daring him to throw them out. There are  _ two _ of them. Oh, he sure as hell remembers now.

“Eren, no.” he says at last.

“What? What do you mean no?”

“Don’t you know the meaning of the word no?”

“Wha- Of course I- But wait Levi. You  _ promised _ me.” Eren has this judging look on his face, prominent intense gaze settle on his face. 

“I was drunk.” Levi crosses his arms in front of him as a sign of ending the discussion right there but unfortunately Eren’s too stubborn for his own good. 

“Come on. We both know you weren’t  _ that _ drunk. You even pinky promised me.”

_ I can’t believe this is happening.  _ Levi couldn’t honestly remember what had occurred that night but he sure as hell knew that he wouldn’t agree to dress up as one of those anime characters Eren is so passionate about, while he was sober. There must have been great amounts of alcohol involved to lead him into making this decision. He tries to reason his boyfriend by taking a different approach.

“I have a reputation I need to uphold Eren.” he says calmly. “I hardly think I’ll ever be taken seriously ever again if I do such a thing you’re asking me to.”

“As if any of your co-workers will be there to see you.”

“My point  _ exactly.  _ How many forty year old men do you think will be there? I can’t walk around dressed like that.”

“...You hardly look forty.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “You’re missing the point.”

“But Levi....” Eren’s hands are fumbling with the edge of his shirt, eyes cast down to the floor in a pitiful manner, looking like a kicked puppy that makes Levi’s resolve nearly shutter to thousands of pieces. “...You really did promise me you’d do it.”

“Eren, please..no-”

“I thought I could always rely on you. Remember our wedding vows?  _ Always have each other’s backs in happiness and sadness?” _

“What? We’re not married-”

“Please, for me. Just give it a try. Please.” his voice warm and soft, shapes into the sweetest honey, dripping from his lips as he speaks that Levi would not be able to refuse him anything. He takes a deep breath before walking right into his doom.

“Fine.” Eren instantly brightens up like a Christmas tree with lots of colourful lights. “But only just so you stop your whining.”

He doesn’t know if it’s worth the humiliation though.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not. 

 

Levi adjusts his collar and lets out a sigh for the hundredth time since he set foot in this godforsaken place. Half the side of his face is covered in red paint and  _ fuck _ it itches. His eyes are apparently not tolerable enough to withstand contact lens so they left his eyes in their natural colour. At least they got the grey part right. But Levi could care less. He wears an atrocious wig of a mix of white and red hair, parted in the middle, that cannot quite cover his own hair. At least he shaved.

And the worst thing of all is that Eren is practically glowing beside him, attracting all kinds of different fellows. He is dressed similarly to Levi’s uniform, though his wig consists of wild green-ish hair while freckles adorn his flushed cheeks. His green eyes sparkle in excitement and they make the whole situation just a tad better. 

They stop every once in a while to chat - or rather Eren to do the talking and Levi to just sit there and ‘look pretty’ as Eren kindly put it- with all sorts of people. 

First there was a crazy boy, wearing a straw hat and a weird red blazer with only a pair of pants and nothing else in such dreadful weather. At one point a woman appeared before Levi, with an odd looking mask of teeth covering her face and an eyepatch and squealed at the both of them, then proceeded to ask them to take a picture of them together.  Levi was ready to refuse politely but before he could do anything, Eren had already posed behind him, resting his chin on top of his head. Then there was also two guys who were running rather funny, one clad in an awful orange attire while the other in a cool blue one, with a girl with pink hair following behind. 

 

It is indeed a strange place.

 

“I still can’t believe you dragged me into your shit.” he says as they stroll through a room full of stands that sell different kinds of things, from mugs to prints to bodypillows.

“Yet you seem to be warming up to it as it seems.”

“Tch.” Levi huffs, eyes travelling around as they walk, examining. “As if I had another choice.”

Eren hides his smile behind the back of his hand, though Levi still takes sight of it and elbows him subtly enough not to draw attention to them. Eren lets out an pained groan that turns into a giggle.

“You’re so handsome right now.” he says absently, stopping in a corner, dragging Levi with him. 

Levi extends the question, arching an eyebrow up at him as Eren barks him up against the wall. “Only right now?”  They’re between two big pillars, mostly hidden from view. 

Eren drops his face on Levi’s neck, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin that has Levi shuddering in delight. “You know what I mean.”

“What I understand is that you find me hot dressed up as an imaginary person who happens to be a high school student, living in a fantasy world.”

“Mhmm, you could put it like that I guess.”

“You’re so weird sometimes.”

Eren withdraws from the embrace to look at his face with a yearning, guileless expression.

“But you love me though.”

Levi cracks a grin at that, hand raising to rest against his chest. He usually doesn’t indulge in such openly displays of affection but this eerie atmosphere where no one truly knows who you are does things on him. 

“I do.”

Their lips meet almost in sign, hands wrapping around each other eagerly. The touch of Eren’s lips is sweet and gentle yet as they gradually deepen the kiss it blossoms into a wildflower, a burning passion that never ceases to amaze and excite Levi. He nibbles at his lower lip with a ferocity he didn’t know he had, tongue lapping at the abused skin after, overlapping Eren’s soft moan. The little voice at the back of his mind reminds Levi that they are in a public space and they should really stop before this escalates into something more but Eren’s fumbling hands prevent him from acting like a responsible adult. He deftly shifts a leg over Eren’s backside and Eren’s hands scramble to hitch it higher. 

They lost themselves in their desire, so caught up in each other, like the lovesick idiots they are that they fail to notice the small crowd that is forming a few metres away from them, consisting nearly of teenage girls until a high pitched voice breaks them apart.

“Tododeku!” It rings loudly in the environment around them and they break apart, slightly panting, cheeks flushed from both their ministrations and embarrassment.

“Oh my  _ god, so cute.”  _ Another voice pipes in. 

“Let me get my phone!” 

Eren and Levi look mortified around them as a flock of teenage girls are staring at them with big, buzzing eyes. 

“Uhm...What is going on?” Levi says as quietly as he can, feeling too awkward about the whole situation to do anything else. He fixes his suit, then smooths his hair, clearing his throat.

“Guys you’re so good together! Such great chemistry!” A blond girl -or maybe it’s a wig?- takes the courage to approach them with an earnest smile. “Have you been cosplaying for a long time? You’re really good.”

Levi sees Eren smile out of the corner of his eye, before answering.

“No ah. Actually it’s our first time. At least my boyfriend’s.”

“Really?! It certainly didn’t look like it. I  _ adore _ Tododeku and you two portrayed them so well.”

“We’re glad.”

“And  _ you  _ make such an awesome Todoroki. I’m going to cry tears of joy. I can’t.” she says nodding at Levi who in return nods along like he knows what she’s talking about. 

A little girl appears from behind her then, hand reaching out to tag at her blouse shyly. The blonde girl crouches down to her knees and the little girl proceeds to whisper something in her ear. 

After she finishes the blonde girl stands up, expression apologetic. 

“Do you mind if we take a group picture all together? My little sister here really wants to.” 

Levi was so ready to say no, because this day was exhausted enough for his poor bones and he couldn't possibly be any more humiliated but the little girl’s big, blue eyes tag painfully at his heart.

So he finds himself, surrounded by hundreds of girls and a handful of the little girl as she wraps her small hands around his neck, wondering how the hell did he ended up here. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As they get ready for bed after they've returned home, Eren comes inside the bedroom, holding a little frame in his hand. 

Levi settles the book he was reading to the mattresses and shakes his head. 

“Don't even think about it.” 

Eren stops short as he places the frame with the picture they took this evening on top if the night stand. 

“Please? You look really adorable.”

“No I've had enough of it for my entire lifetime. I don't need to be looking at it every fucking morning.” 

“Please-"

“End of discussion. I'm going to sleep now.” 

Eren even though clearly displeased doesn't complain anymore, a behaviour which Levi finds really sketchy but he's too tired to analyse it any further. It has to wait until he can properly stand on his own too legs. 

Eren wraps his arms around his middle, throwing a leg over his body and it doesn't take him long to fall asleep, his warm breath grazing his bare shoulder. 

Levi would have taken at least a couple more hours to fall asleep usually but today he falls victim to the softness of the sheets and his eyes close on their own accord. 

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The next morning the picture that reflects his degeneration is the first thing that greets him as he opens his eyes, with a pink note that reads  _ ‘Good morning’ _ and he curses as Eren's laughter erupts from the hallway. 

  
  


 

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All comments are appreciated!


End file.
